1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and/or a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromigration (EM) is a phenomenon in which atoms of an electrode are moved by carriers in, for example, a line. The movement of the atoms of the electrode can create voids in the line, thereby aggravating the electrical conductivity of the line.
Therefore, research is being actively conducted to reduce electromigration.